kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn is the main villain of Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future. He has conquered many worlds and forced them into Outworld. Now that Maleficent was vanquished, Shao Kahn has succeeded the mistress of evil as leader of the council of villains. Story Shao Kahn is first seen at the end of the original timeline finishing Sora since he was the last of the heroes. In the new timeline, Shao Kahn is first met when Pete who escaped from the Prison of Evils was arguing with new villains on who should be leader. The Outworld Emperor says that the votes for him to be leader were already high. After Cao Cao trains with his men, Kahn tells his new army that he will watch the Wei Emperor for a while. Every time a villain who was left wounded by Cao Cao fails, he would consume said villain's soul, multiplying his power. The first villain soul absorbed into him (in the game's story) was Gaston. Another fate is all contacts with an arrested villain are cut off forever. During the war with Shao Kahn, Cao Cao would not notice until later that Shao Kahn has a trump card: he plans to use pure hearts (women) to give him the power to absorb any world he wishes into Outworld. Quotes *The vote for the council leader has been decided. I will be the villain council leader. The votes for me were higher. *(making his getaway at the end of Mickey's flashback)You and Raiden should've killed me when you had the chance Mickey! Sayonara! *laughs evilly* *(Cao Cao enters his chamber in time for the ritual)Welcome to my ritual Cao Cao. It is almost time for the ritual to begin. Soon, I will have the power of the pure hearts to absorb poor King Mickey's world into mine. *(as the statues of the kidnapped pure hearts begin to spin above him)Pure hearts of your worlds, use the darkness to grant me the power, to force any world into mine! *(the ritual is nearing completion and Sora was wounded by Cao Cao)YEEEESSSSS! UNLIMITED POWEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR! *(punching Cao Cao who is pretending surrender)Now do you see why the souls of those girls are in me? Along with several of my failed men? The Elder Gods fear ME now. *Their pathetic Mortal Kombat tournaments will never shackle me again! **Cao Cao:(while being collar gripped) You may be right, but only humanity will be stopping you now! *I know you can feel it Mengde. It is the end of all things... *The world is mine to control Cao Cao, even your friends inside you...BUT YOU WILL NOT LIVE TO SEE IT ANYWAY!!! (the final battle begins) Taunts *Feel the wrath of Shao Kahn! *I rule this world! *Prepare to die fool! *You're still trying to win?! *You are nothing! *You suck! *That was pathetic! Villains absorbed into Shao Kahn These are the villains who would not cooperate with Outworld before and during the events of the game. Their souls would further multiply Shao Kahn's power before the final battle between him and Cao Cao. *Stromboli:In a flashback, Stromboli threatened to make a voodoo puppet of Shao Kahn so that he would become more popular. The Emperor got angry and consumed Stromboli's soul *Cruella de Vil:When Cruella wanted to join in return for Shao Kahn's TaiGore, he told her his pets will not be hers and quickly toke de Vil's soul into his body. *Bill Sykes:Sykes insulted Kahn's empire during a meeting and when asked to shake his hand, Shao Kahn toke the hand really stole Sykes's soul from him. *Sir Hiss:After his failure to kill Robin Hood, Prince John asked Shao Kahn if he an iota of human feeling to take Sir Hiss's soul instead of his. Shao Kahn complied. *Alameda Slim and his gang:Alameda Slim and even Rico the Hunter tried to bribe Shao Kahn into being an outlaw like themselves. Shang Tsung rejected the bribe and sent their souls into Shao Kahn. *Brom Bones:Once Brom told Shao Kahn that Ichabod Crane had taken Katrina van Tessell into Traverse Town and demanded a love potion, Shao Kahn instead gripped Bones's head and quickly claimed his soul. *Lady Tremaine and Drizella:Despite the pleas of Drizella to bring Lady Tremaine back to life, Shao Kahn refused the plea and absorbed their souls. *Lord Coward:After Bloackwoods plan failed, Shao Kahn brushed the authorities of London aside so he could judge Coward. Coward gulped and his soul was taken while he screamed off-camera. *Stinkey Pete and Lotso:The bad toys wanted to be exhibited in Shao Kahn's palace and even demanded they get Lotso's friends from Sunnyside back to him. The offer was rejected as Shang Tsung did not want to be annoyed by living toys, so Kahn took the toys' souls. *Mortimer Mouse:Mortimer demanded mind control flowers in order to get Minnie Mouse to love him. Since Shao Kahn only loves Mileena, the emperor "hugs" Mortimer and takes his soul while Mortimer screams in agony. Battle Shao Kahn is fought 3 times in the game, first in the flashback where Mickey and Minnie are first controlled by the player, the second is during Cao Cao's dream state, and the third is the final battle. He will mainly use physical strength, his magic and war hammer to attack you. Kahn will also often taunt the player like he did in the Mortal Kombat games. The boss theme against him for the first two fights is Raise Thy Sword. Abilities *'Light Spear':Shao Kahn crouches down to his knees and throws a large light spear at you. *'Mystic Choke':Shao Kahn engulfs his foe in a force field and slams him/her twice in the chest. *'Charging Spikes':Shao Kahn charges at you with his shoulder with a shadow trail behind him. *'Explosive Ball':Shao Kahn fires a green star like fireball form his face at you. *'Uplifting Knee':Shao Kahn performs a rising knee attack with a streak following behind him sending you flying into the air. *'Grab and Punch':Shao Kahn lifts his opponent up by the throat with one hand and then smash his fist into their face sending them sailing back. *'Hammer Throw':Shao Kahn throws his hammer at you, stunning you. *'Imperial Armbar':Shao Kahn aikido's you to the ground, then puts you in an armbar, and breaks the right arm. *'Hammer Cross':Shao Kahn swings his hammer down, then to the side, and finishes with a shoryuken-like hammer swing, knocking you into the air. Category:Kingdom Hearts: Visions of the Future Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Characters